Various devices are disclosed in the art which relate to the collection and disposal of refuse, particularly animal excrement from grass, sidewalks and the like. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,082, Linholm, granted May 8, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,178, Fisher, granted Sept. 29, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,891, Pettenon et al, granted May 2, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,596, Yonates et al, granted July 18, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,831, Sosnove, granted Mar. 9, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,745, Willis, granted Apr. 17, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,321, Warkentin, granted Apr. 29, 1980.
The above devices relate to various manually operated refuse collectors which are particularly designed for collecting animal feces and the like and which generally comprise a scoop portion for picking up the refuse, a handle secured to the scoop portion for manipulating the device and a refuse container which is removably attached to the scoop portion.
The principle of operation of all of the aforementioned devices is essentially the same; that is the handle means is utilized to manipulate the scoop to pick up the refuse which can then be collected in the collection means, generally a removable replaceable bag for disposal. Several of these devices, however, have relatively short handles which require the operator to stoop in order to reach the ground with the scoop. Those with substantially longer handles do not provide for any method for retracting the handle for more convenient storage. More importantly, however, all of the devices require the operator to attach the refuse container directly to the scoop portion of the devices. This presents a high risk that the operator will touch the scoop portion of the device when attaching or removing the refuse collector which can be a distasteful operation for some operators and in any event may pose a health hazard to the operator should he come in contact with animal fecal material.